All Too Well
by LucianIsEndgame
Summary: But you keep my old scarf from that very first week 'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well -A Lucian story inspired by Taylor Swift's song "All too well".


_Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well_

I love New York. The ambiance it gives me is beyond words I can explain. A warm hug or maybe a mother's love? I don't know but it's a good feeling. My navy blue combat boots clicks on the unpaved sidewalk. Both of my hands are inside my black trench coat. And a maroon beanie shelters my head. The New York fashion, surroundings and feeling makes fall in love every time.

A few minutes later I find myself standing at a local Starbucks. A wave of excitement entered my body as I opened the door and in take the aroma of fresh coffee being brewed. I stand behind a blond woman with someone I believe is her boyfriend. Sometimes I wonder when will be the time the right person's going to come and sweep me off my feet. I am getting closer to the counter when I felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around in an instinct and my mouth slightly opened over the shockness, I blink my eyes a few times to see if I'm seeing things right.

"Luc…" he said. His voice soft and slightly surprised.

"Ian… Hi" I answered.

I can't believe it's been three years since the last time we worked together and it's been forever since we last saw each other. We try to communicate but our busy schedules gets in the way. I don't even remember the last time we actually talked let alone see each other. He still has that boyish charm that won our hearts. His hair slightly curly and a tad long. And those eyes, those electric blue eyes that can captivate anyone's attention. The next thing I know the lady at the counter asks me what I want.

"I'll have a skinny latte please, no foam thanks."

"And I'll have a café Americano please, just straight black. Oh and it's on me too." Ian says as he pulls his wallet. He's still the gentleman I knew.

"Ian it's okay, you don't have too."

"I know, but I want too." And did I say stubborn too?

"So what're you up to? Haven't seen you in so long!" I told him as he envelopes me in a hug. It feels like home in his arms.

"Oh I'm kind of living in New York right now. I have a show going on here. It's my day off today and thought why not explore the world." He answers back chuckling lightly.

"You?"

"I attended a friend's wedding two days ago and I planned to stay for a few more days since I haven't been to the city in so long."

"Café Americano and skinny latte?" The lady put our orders in the counter to pick up; we thank her and move to the side slightly.

"Are you busy?" he asks, eyes roaming anywhere but mine.

"Nope. Why?" he still doesn't look at me, his cheeks slightly tinted a hint of flushness.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to my apartment, catch up? You don't have to you know… I don't want you to feel…" I cut him off by taking his hand and smile brightly at him.

"Lead the way." He grabs my hand and led me to the glass door. Ian hailed us a cab. 20 minutes later we arrive at his apartment complex. Ian paid the cab and soon enough we were entering his apartment.

_Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
and your mother's telling stories about you on a tee ball team  
You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me._

"Welcome to my humble abode" he says as he unlocks the door to his apartment.

"Wow. Good job Harding." I tell him honestly. His apartment walls are painted ivory and brown. There are several pictures of his family and friends including the Pretty Little Liars cast. I saw a picture of the two of us during a behind the scenes of a couples' photo-shoot for a magazine. Ian's hands are around my waist while he's behind me; his head pressed against the side of my head, the height difference makes the picture a lot more adorable. My hands tightly held on his and our smiles genuine and loving. I smile at the memory. The apartment is clean and cozy; it's very Ian like to say the least.

"Thanks. Please make yourself at home. Anything to drink?"

"Just water please. Thank you." I took a sit on his brown leather couch and notice that there are a few toys around the living room. My mind dozes off as I start thinking if he already has a family, maybe a kid? I was brought back to reality when Ian hands me my water.

"So how's life been? I heard your second album Luc, sound incredible as usual." He says. A little bit of blush crept over my cheeks.

"Thank you. It's been good. Busy and amazing. Kind of insane." We both chuckled at my statement.

"How about you? How's Broadway treating you?"

"It's kind of crazy, busy schedule as well and insane rehearsals but its good. I enjoy it." He answers back smiling at me. A silence fell when I started seeing the toys again, makes me wonder more and more every minute.

"How about you give me a tour of your lovely apartment?" I say breaking the silence that occurred a few moments ago. We started from the living room to the enormous kitchen to his guest bedroom and now we stand in front of his bedroom. Ian opened the doors to the master's bedroom. And oh boy this room is huge. Just like the other part of the house, it's very neat and tidy. The walls are painted a very deep dark blue. The scent of his room smells like a men's cologne and a lit cinnamon candle. While browsing over his room something catches my eye for the second time. The item is slightly caught on the drawer and is slightly peeking. I opened the drawer and took it out and butterflies literally exploded in my stomach.

_But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah_

"Ian, why do you have this?" I say looking at him straight in the eyes as I wave the scarf in the air.

"I…" he stutters, and can't seem to find the right words to say.

"I kept it. Remember that dinner at my house? You had a little bit of a drink so you slept over my house. The next morning you forgot it, you never asked for it, so I just kept it and served it as a memory." He states truthfully. His head bow down, shyness took over him. A smile spreads across my face as I recall the memory.

Flashback:

"_Luc, come on. Just lay still." Ian says as he tries to get me to remain in his bed. Ian hosted a dinner tonight, very small amount of people and I happen to have quite a bit of a drink._

"_Good night goose. I'll see you in the morning with an Advil." I feel him kiss my forehead and I long for another one._

"_Stay with me." I murmur half asleep and half awake._

"_Are you sure?" he asks_

"_Just hold me and I'll feel a lot better." I told him. Ian went under the covers to lay with me. He wraps his arms around my petite structure and I snuggled closer to him. He kisses my forehead repeatedly and I went to slumber with ease._

"You can have it back if you want. I'm really sorry if I didn't give it back." He says

"No you keep it. So that when you miss me you'll have this." I wink at him as I put it back in his dresser. We went back to his living room and weren't able to hold it in anymore and finally had the courage to ask him.

"So… is there a Mrs. Harding yet? Little Ian walking around? I try my best to ask this as casual as possible.

"Hahaha… no. I haven't found the right one yet. Or maybe I had her but I was too scared to tell her." He says. His voice low but for firm. Confusion squirm into my face, who could she be I wonder. And jealousy was plastered in my face.

"Who was the lucky girl?" I ask him bracing myself for his answer.

"I think you mean who **is** the girl? Up until now she's still the one. It's been three years. I miss her every day. I wake up and wonder how is she doing? Does she have a family now? Is she getting married? Does she still think of me? The moments we spent together? She's very successful and I am beyond proud of her. Too bad I didn't tell her earlier… Cause she'll always have my love." Tears escape my eyes as I realize who Ian's talking about. Happiness lingers through me. I lean forward and kiss him. It's soft and mellow almost like a whisper but a few moments later the kiss turned hungry and desperate. We made sure to get those three years apart in this kiss. I missed how his lips feel on mine; I missed the way his lips mold with mine, the way my fingers would get tangled up in his hair, the way his hands would hold my hips and caress my cheek. Although it was acting, something always felt so, so genuine. I missed the passion within us.

"I love you." I tell him once we broke apart.

"You're the one. You always have been." He tells me. I chuckled lightly at how he used a famous Ezra and Aria quote, this time though we aren't acting; it's just us.

"Remember our first kiss? I felt a slight déjà vu." He says. His smile very content on his face.

"I remember all too well." I told him.

"I guess this is the part where I ask you out right? So... Hi! I am Ian Harding; I think you're extremely beautiful… Will you maybe want to go out with me?" He says.

"You are such a dork. But I love you. Oh and I'm Lucy Hale, I think you're quite the eye candy and yes I will go out with you." I answered back laughing at our silliness.

I give him a kiss on the lips and he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Maybe this trip to New York wasn't just any trip. Maybe it was a trip down memory lane and maybe it was a trip where I found the guy that swept me off my feet.

_I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,  
And you still got it in your drawer even now._

So I haven't posted a story in forever. This story was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "All Too Well" but I made it a happy version. I really hope you guys like it! Please don't forget to review, they make me really happy. Have a fabulous day! xoxoxo


End file.
